together with you
by layafel
Summary: I'll stay with you always. The story through their eyes. They were destined to be together. Fate made sure they stayed apart.This is how they overcome.
1. first meeting

This is a new story that I have had in my mind for a time. I know that people are reading what I have been writing because there are quite a few hits on my stories. However, there aren't many reviews, so maybe my writing style isn't very good. If you could leave me some pointers to tell me what it is that I am doing that you feel could be improved on, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

They first met on her third birthday. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He had never seen her before which was, looking back, strange. After all, she was the heir of the Hyuuga, and their father's were twin brothers, making them cousins. He did not know many things back then.

It had been his first formal household celebration. Yes, there had been a celebration at her birth, but he had been too young to attend it. This time though, he was four and very happy to finally be able to attend a celebration with his father. At that time, he knew very little about the celebration, except that he was going with his father to see the heir to the main family. Back then, he hadn't understood what was making his father so mad or why his father had come home and shouted at him when he asked if he could attend with his father. However, father had apologized later and allowed him to come. Therefore, he was waiting in line with his father. That was when it happened.

He was looking around at all the people when all of a sudden, his heartbeat stopped. There, standing a few feet away from him, separated by a few people paying respects, was someone who looked exactly identical to father.

_But that's impossible! Isn't father holding my hand? Whom is it holding my hand?_

He looked at the face that was attached to the hand holding his and, to his relief, found the face of his father staring back. But then, what he had just seen…?

_No way. That person looks exactly like father. But how?_

Tugging gently on his father's sleeve, he tentatively asked, "Father, who is that man that everyone is paying respects to?"

His father's face contorted into a grimace for a second. It was only a second, but Neji caught it, along with a flicker of annoyance, despair and fear that passed into his eyes. "That is the head of our family."

"Father, why does he look like you?" Neji asked, slightly cautious.

"Because we are twins. I will explain it all to you later, after this is over, understood?" said Hizashi, clenching his teeth.

"Understood," said Neji wincing as his father's grip on his hand unconsciously tightened and stopped the blood from flowing to his fingers.

He distracted himself by looking at the man that looked like his father. Suddenly, a rustling movement near the man's legs caught his eyes and he looked down. What he saw made him inhale a silent breath in awe.

A small girl, of about three, was hiding behind the man's legs. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono. It was white, with gold and purple bordering. She had purple slippers, which were embroidered with gold thread. Her hair was a beautiful blue shade, one he had never seen amongst the Hyuuga. All Hyuuga members had long hair that varied in its shade of brown and white eyes, tinted blue-grey. But her hair was short and a navy blue, which somehow radiated warmth. Her eyes were lavender tinted and looked both powerful and gentle at the same time. She was hiding behind the man, who Neji assumed was her father. She was blushing, the blush tinting her cheeks a light pink each time she caught anyone's eye. Her shyness attracted Neji toward her. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her, afraid that if he stopped looking at her she would disappear. She looked like as if she was not of this world. She was looking at the huge line of people in awe and fright. As her eyes traveled down the huge line of people, they met Neji's own. The pink hue on her cheeks brightened until it was a deep red, covering her face. Neji refused to let her eyes go, and they started a silent staring contest. She was the first to break away, burying her face abashedly in her father's kimono. A few seconds later, she looked back at him, as though to check if he was still looking at her. On finding that he was, the process was repeated, until Neji and his father was one person away from the head of the line. On realizing that she was not going to vanish the second he turned away from her, he tugged his father's sleeves.

"Father, look," he said, nodding towards the little girl. "Isn't she cute?"

His father smiled forlornly at him.

"Do you find her pretty?"

"Yes!"

"That's good. She is the heir to the Hyuuga. You must protect her."

"Yes!"

Neji felt a small bubble of pride and joy well in his heart. The little girl was the Hyuuga heir! No wonder she was dressed that way. She was a lovely vision, though she looked scared by the great throngs of people. He was, he figured, probably the only child there close to her in age. All the other children would have either started ninja training or be still in diapers. Neji had started his ninja training with his father, but he wouldn't be going to the academy for a few years. As he finished talking to his father the people in front of him finished congratulating the man.

Neji and his father stood in front of the man and his daughter. Both parties bowed slightly to each other.

"Hiashi"

"Hizashi"

Both the children stared at their father's awestruck as they saw that they looked identical.

"Neji, don't forget your manners. This is the head of the main house, Hyuuga, Hiashi."

Neji bowed, and then his eyes riveted back onto the little girl's. She had, by this time, grown bold enough to stare back at him, though it was only her two little eyes that poked out from behind her father's kimono. Noticing that his child was piqued, Hiashi stepped away so she was left with nowhere to hide as he introduced her.

"This is my daughter, Hinata. Hinata, this is Neji and his father Hizashi."

Hinata smiled slightly before stealing a glance at Neji's father and her own. Her eyes then locked with Neji's again, and realizing that she was under his scrutiny once more, she hastened to hide herself behind her father once more. Later, he would dream of the little princess that hid herself behind her father. He vowed to protect her with all his heart.

And he held true to his promise for a while, until fate decided to take matters into its hands and tear them apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They first met on her third birthday. She could remember it like it was yesterday. It was the first time she saw him, but by no means the last time. It wasn't strange that she had never met him before. She was extremely shy of people and always hid whenever faced with strangers. She had been very shy back then.

It had been her third birthday and her father insisted that she be present for the formal presentation of her to the entire clan as his heir. She had been petrified. There had been many people. They all kept staring at her, but the minute she caught them and hid, they would turn away and not look back. She had been dressed up for the occasion. It was very pretty, but it did nothing to alleviate her fear.

She had been hiding behind her father's kimono for a white, overwhelmed by the volume of people that were coming up to greet her father. She would have been long gone if it hadn't been for the fact that her father had sat her down and told her that she had to do it.

_He said there was someone my age…_

Remembering her father's speech about someone who looked exactly like him, a reference to twins, marriage, protectors and the like, she frowned. She had understood neither what he had been saying, nor what it all implied for her. Most of the time she had been paying attention on making sure she sat up straight with her head up high and looked into her father's face no matter how much she was nervous and wanted to turn away. Evidently, her father had noticed her fear anyway, for he picked her up and sat her on his lap. Then he uttered the sentence that had piqued her curiosity to the extent that it overcame her fear. " _You know, there's going to be someone near your age with a man that looks exactly like me…"_

She wanted to see this person very badly. She was all alone most of the time, as there were no other children she knew that were close to her in age. The closest one was eight, and in the academy. He talked to her now and then, but he was busy a lot and she didn't see him much. Scanning the crowd of people coming to congratulate her father, she suddenly stopped as something caught her eye. It was a man that looked exactly like her father. She immediately looked at his arm to see the child that was her age and received the shock of her life.

There was a boy, of about four. It was like a godsend, a friend that was her own age. But he was such a handsome boy. At once, the insecurities and fears came to her full force and she at once felt that he wouldn't want to be friends with someone like her. Just like everyone else who ogled, he would look away. Of course, he would. Someone so breathtaking wouldn't want anything to do with someone like her. His long hair was a rich shade of brown. "_Hyuugas grow their hair."_ Her father's words echoed in her ears. "_It is a sign of our pride and status. Now you are shy and I will let you keep your hair short. But one day you will have to grow it. So you'd better enjoy your freedom now._" Yes, he must be someone with a high status. It would explain the beautiful blue and grey kimono, and the pearly white ribbon that tied his hair, and the way his eyes glowed like pearls that had been gently touched with baby blue. Suddenly she realized he was looking straight at her. The blush that had graced her cheeks on looking at him suddenly blazed into a deep vermillion and she hid her head behind her father's kimono, embarrassed. She felt strength well into her. So what if she wasn't pretty? That was no excuse for people to stare at her constantly as if she were a caged bird. She stared back at him, figuring he would turn away in disgust, like everyone else had. But when he didn't, she grew shy again and turned away, burying her face into her father's kimono.

Again, she looked back at him only to find him looking back at her. Quick as lightning she buried her head back. Inside her head though, she rejoiced that he had looked back and not simply brushed her off after a glance. She continued to watch his progress through the line. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, but as soon as she realized he was looking back, she was overcome with a wave coyness and looked away. However, a smile graced her figures.

She remembered nothing more of the evening, only seeing her father and his face to face. They had looked so very similar. She had not understood why that night. All she could think about was how her father had stepped away from her and the boy had stared at her until she hid herself back. But not before she smiled at him. His own eyes seemed to be enthralled with hers and the corners of his lips had curved into an almost smile.

Later, he would come play with her. He would bring her flowers. They were always purple flowers. He said they reminded him of her eyes. He brought them to her every day. He became her friend, confidant, protector. She grew less bashful in his presence and smiled more. Until the day she was found by a new friend. That was the last day she saw him. The only evidence that showed he was there was a purple flower that she found. It had been in the bushes and if not for the wind that blew it at her feet, she would have never known why he left.

She tried to explain to him, but she couldn't find him before dinner. Moreover, after she went to bed, a chilling set of events was set into motion, one that would estrange them for years to come…


	2. into the cage

I own nothing. Nevertheless, I can, and will use the characters for my own enjoyment.

The next part of their lives was a blur of happy days filled with smiles and laughter. Until that day…

Neji had been walking to the park. It was a warm sunny day and he was going to see Hinata-sama. His heart swelled with happiness every time he thought about her. He couldn't help but want to be in her presence all the time. He was her protector after all. He found her in the park and was about to go to her, when he was stopped by his father. His father looked sad. Neji didn't like seeing his father sad.

"What's wrong, Otousan?"

Hizashi sighed. He wished, once again, that he had been born into the main house, and not the branch house. But he shook his head and guided Neji into the room where his fate would be sealed for all eternity.

Neji, ever obedient to his father's wishes, followed him into the room. There were many people there, all with the same white eyes staring back at him. There was no kindness in any of their gazes and for the first time in his life, he felt the hostility around him. He was made to stand in the center of the room with his father's hand on his shoulder. The man that he now knew to be Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi, came to stand in front of him and started to form seals. Hiashi nodded to his father, and after giving his shoulder one last squeeze, Hizashi left his son alone in the room.

"Let us begin," Hiashi said and then he put his hands on Neji's forehead. Neji felt his entire body awash with pain. Each nerve in his body felt like it was on fire and he heard a piercing scream resounding through the room. Belatedly, he realized that the sound was his voice. And then it was over, and Neji curled into a little ball in the center of the room. All the people around him walked out without any words to say to him. No one came to comfort him, not even his father. Slowly, tears sprang to his eyes and he sobbed silently. He closed his eyes tight, willing the pain to go away. He heard footsteps coming back into the room, and stopped sobbing. At least his father had come back to take him home. He wouldn't be able to see Hinata-sama today, he thought sadly. The footsteps came closer. Now he could make out two sets of steps. One was harsh and heavy, like his fathers and Hiashi-sama's. One was soft and quiet, and the only reason Neji could hear them was because he spent every waking moment tracking them to make sure that they were all right. _No…_he thought. _Not Hinata-sama. Please let her not see me like this…_

The footsteps stopped, and a small cool hand gently stroked his forehead before picking him up. He opened his eyes.

"Otousan?"

The man holding him smiled sadly, and Neji realized it was Hiashi-sama. But why had he come back? Hiashi took him into a room and placed him on the bed. It was a soft bed, and the room looked like a girl's. He buried his head into the pillow. It smelt like the purple flowers that he gave Hinata-sama. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at a vase that was filled with purple flowers. He heard the soft footsteps coming back, but there were two sets of them. Who was with Hinata-sama?

The door to the room opened and in the doorframe, he saw Hinata-sama and a woman who looked like Hinata-sama might when she was grown up. They were both wearing white kimonos in the same design. White, with a red sash, and wooden sandals. Hinata-sama's hair was short and pulled up into two little white clips. The woman's hair was long, a mix of midnight and navy blue all held to one side by a similar white clip. They stepped into the room and the woman picked Hinata-sama up so that she was on the bed with him. Hinata-sama put his head into her lap, and then placed her gentle soft hands on his head and stroked him to sleep.

Hinata had been waiting in the park for a very long time. Neji-nisan was going to come to play with her. He said he'd be there as soon as his father was done training him. She walked among the flowers happily. She heard footsteps and turned, expecting it to be Neji sneaking up on her again. He did it every day, and she was getting better at finding him. Or, at least the direction in which he was coming. He still managed to surprise her each time, and then he'd kiss her cheek and give her a flower. It was always a purple flower. He said that they reminded him of her. It made her warm inside to know that he was always by her side. The footsteps stopped and she craned her neck to see what was wrong. She saw Neji's father, Hizashi, stop him, and guide him in the opposite direction. Where were they going? She decided to follow them. She followed them into the main house and into a room. She made to go in, but Hizashi came out and took her away to play in the garden.

"Don't go back there." He warned her before leaving her. But she was worried about Neji and his father, for she had seen tears in Hizashi's eyes that showed his own fear at leaving Neji alone there.

She stayed alone in the garden for what seemed like a very long time, but was only ten minutes. She found her father coming towards here with tears in his eyes. Hinata had never seen her father cry, so she was very worried.

Her father took her hand and led her to the room that Neji had been taken into. She could hear sobbing. It sounded like Neji-nisan.

She entered the room to find her protector on the floor, crying in the fetal position. She walked to him and put her hands on his forehead. On feeling her hands, he stopped crying, and her father picked him up, took him into her room, and laid him on her bed.

Her mother met her there, and took her to bring Neji something to make the pain go away. She then took Hinata back to her room and placed her on her bed. Hinata gently put her hands on Neji's forehead and stroked him to sleep. Her mother gave her the balm to put on his head while he slept.

"What's this?" asked Hinata, pointing to the green mark that had branded itself into Neji-nisan's forehead. It hadn't been there yesterday.

"That is the Caged-Bird seal," said her mother softly and sadly. While Neji slept and Hinata massaged his head, Hinata's mother proceeded to explain the seal to her. Hinata looked at her cousin upset. She had never thought that he would ever be hurt in any way, but this would hurt him every day. She vowed to destroy the curse seal once she was head. Thus thinking, she kissed Neji on his seal, pulled the blanket over him, and watched him sleep.

This is all I have for now. I will update more later.


	3. dark days

So, I have gotten a few reviews from people encouraging me to keep writing this story. TT Thank you so much for your encouragement. I will keep writing this story for all those people that I now know are reading this story. No matter how few there are, as long as I know that someone is reading this story, it will inspire me to keep writing this story. So without further ado, I shall commence chapter 3.

"_That is the Caged-Bird seal," said her mother softly and sadly. While Neji slept and Hinata massaged his head, Hinata's mother proceeded to explain the seal to her. Hinata looked at her cousin upset. She had never thought that he would ever be hurt in any way, but this would hurt him every day. She vowed to destroy the curse seal once she was head. Thus thinking, she kissed Neji on his seal, pulled the blanket over him, and watched him sleep._

They didn't know it, but that was the first event in a series of events that would push them away from each other and estrange them for a good part of their childhood.

Neji had been walking to the park. It was a warm sunny day and he was going to see Hinata-sama. His heart swelled with happiness every time he thought about her. He couldn't help but want to be in her presence all the time. He was her protector after all. He felt a strange sense of dejavu as he remembered that the last time he had walked to the park on a day like this, it had resulted with his being branded with a very painful mark. It had also resulted in his having to train more, and wait on Hinata-sama more. He didn't mind waiting on her, but he could definitely do without the constant training. He had, in fact, been training as of a few minutes ago. He was supposed to have met Hinata-sama in the park over 2 hours ago, but as he had walked out the door to go to the park, his father had caught up with him and made him train for 2 hours straight until the nerves in his eyes felt like they were about to burst open. It had made him dizzy, and he stumbled and would have fallen, but his father caught him in time. His father had been looking very morose as of late. He wondered what it was that had caused it, but there were threads of silver in his father's hair. There were also worry lines around his eyes, and he had been spending more and more time in the presence of his older brother, Hinata-sama's father.

As Neji neared the park, all thoughts of worry about his otousan faded as his entire being was filled with thoughts of his beloved Hinata-sama. His happiness didn't last very long however. As he turned into the park, he realized a presence that was unknown to him, a strange person that he had never seen before.

Wait.

Yes, he had seen this boy before. He was the boy that housed the Kyuubi. He had heard his father speak of him before, but hadn't understood the implications of it. Right now, however, all he could see was red as the obnoxious little boy held Hinata-sama's hands and kissed her cheek.

WHAT!!!!

KISSED HER CHEEK!!!

She blushed and smiled in a manner that was reserved for him. Anger flooded his veins as he wondered just how many times before this event had happened.

Blinded by his anger and the red-hot tears that fell from his eyes, he never noticed the tear streaks that had dried on her face, or the shoes she had worn out waiting for him to show up.

That night, a messenger from the wind country kidnapped her, and his father was sent in as a replacement for hers. And the sudden turn of events unleashed a hidden well of hate that dominated their stage for a long time to come…

* * *

Hinata was tired. Neji had promised to meet her here at least two hours ago now, but he still hadn't shown up. He had been doing a lot of that lately. She wondered if he was mad at her for something. Was it her fault that he had that boo-boo on his forehead that wouldn't go away? What was it called? Cursed seal? Songbird seal? Caged-Bird seal, that was what it was called. Was that why he didn't talk to her as much any more?

_He could have at least told me he was mad…_Hinata thought sadly as the tears started to prick her eyes.

After about three minutes of crying, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she called timidly.

The bushes rustled in reply, and then a little boy stepped out from behind them.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! And who might you be?"

The boy was lean and friendly, loud and bright, and everything that Hinata felt that she wasn't. In no time at all the little boy had wiped away her tears and made her forget her worries about Neji-nisan. The little boy had to go soon, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Hinata was in dreamland, but was brought to earth as soon as Naruto left. She immediately sensed Neji-nisan's chakra and ran after it, only to find Neji-nisan already walking away. She wanted to reach out and touch him but he appeared to be in a murderous mood and she was afraid that he would hurt her.

That night she slept deeply, having worn herself out worrying over Neji-nisan. If she had not been so tired, maybe she would have heard her rustle as her window opened, or felt the cold breeze come in the window. Most certainly, she would have woken at the harsh touch of her captor, or when he threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack. But poor little Hinata was exceedingly tired, and didn't wake even when her father killed the man as he tried to walk out the gate, or when her father picked her and tucked her into bed.

And when she woke the next morning, it was to find out that Neji-nisan hated her because his father was going to replace his, and that his friendly smile and strong sturdy well of strength were lost to her forever. After that, her mother became pregnant with Hanabi, and then Hanabi was born and her mother died.

And thus began one of the darkest times in Hinata's life, one with nothing to gain and everything to lose…

Sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you all enjoy. I am debating whether to add M content, and to bump up the rating, or letting the story on its course. If written naturally, it would become T later, but I would like to try an M story. Of course, nothing is possible without the people reading the story, so I would like you to leave a review stating whether you would prefer a T or M story. Thank you for your patience.

And please review.


	4. dreams fall down

Neji did not understand. He had seen his father just yesterday, and he had been healthy. Happy. Alive. How could his father possibly be dead? His father had been at home last night. He had tucked him into bed and read him a story. There was no way on earth that he could have been responsible for killing the would-be kidnapper of Hinata-sama that had turned out to be the representative of the Cloud. How could they possibly have mistaken the killer of the kidnapper? Unless…

Neji was a genius. It did not take him long to realize that the only possible way they could have mistaken his father for the killer was if the killer had looked like his father. And no one looked more like his father than Hiashi. Was this why his father had smiled so sadly when he had told Neji to protect Hinata-sama? Would he have to protect her with his life? Did his father die in Hiashi's place?

Hiashi was having trouble explaining himself. Looking at Neji was like looking at a distorted image of his twin, and his own guilt compounded with the accusing look in Neji's eyes made him want to break down in sobs and confess everything to the boy. But before he could do so, the boy looked at him in anger.

"It was you who killed the kidnapper, wasn't it? My father died because of you. MY FATHER…" Neji started frothing at the mouth as a pain he had only felt once before in his life began to rack his body. One of the Hyuuga elders that had accompanied Hiashi had his hands in a seal.

"You are branch house, boy. Your duty is to protect the main house. Remember your place. Your father died fulfilling his duty. You would do well to remember that." So saying, the elders began to file out of his house. Hiashi wanted to glare at the elder who had made the seal, but knew that showing his anger at the abuse of his nephew would portray him as weak, and so he helplessly followed the rest of the council out of the room of the boy he had just orphaned.

Neji felt betrayed. His entire life felt like a lie. His father had been forced to give his life for his brother, as if he was nothing more than a slave. Was that to be his fate as well? To give his life for Hinata-sama?

Had this thought occurred to him days ago he would have considered it his solemn duty, but yesterday had shown him that Hinata-sama was just as fickle as the rest of the main house. After all, had she not pretended that he was special and then violated that trust by treating the Kyuubi brat the same? And wasn't it her fault that his father was dead in the first place, because if she had not been weak she would have not been kidnapped in the first place. If he had been the one kidnapped he would have realized it right away and hit them with a Jyuuken strike, but Hinata-sama was weak and had barely mastered the stances yet. In fact, the more he thought about it, it should have been him as heir and not her because he was much stronger than she could ever hope to be.

Suddenly his anger drained away, replaced by despair. It should have been him as heir, but fate had decreed otherwise. Fate had decided that he was only good as a shield. Neji felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. He ran outside blindly, and on autopilot his feet took him out to the special tree, where he found Hinata-sama crying.

His vision turned red.

* * *

Hinata felt awful. If only she had been stronger, perhaps she would have found Neji-nii-san last night. Perhaps she might have not been so tired. Perhaps she would have been able to fend off her kidnapper. Her father might not have had to kill the Cloud representative, and Neji-nii's father might have not had to die in his stead. Already she could see the disapproval in her father's eyes at her slow progress, and his irritation that niisan was leaving her in the dust. And nii-san…

She shuddered. It was turning dark, and a chill wind was blowing, but neither could compare to the fear she had felt when she had seen niisan's face. It was a face enraged, a side of her beloved cousin that she had never seen before, and it scared her beyond words. The worst part of it was that he was absolutely right. It was her fault. Every flinch her body had made as he hurled words of hate and anger at her only served to underscore that awful truth. His words had unearthed all the insecurities in her heart which he had once put to rest with a flower and a smile and flung them in her face.

Worse, she could see the same sentiments starting to color the eyes of the rest of her family. Even her father seemed unable to look at her when she entered the room. Perhaps she really wasn't fit to be the Hyuuga heir.

Unhappy thoughts continued to swirl in her mind, slowly carving themselves into her heart.

Little did she know it, but the cycle of anger and hate would continue to eat away at her for many years, as – without the protection of her beloved protector –she entered the first of many dark chapters in her life.

* * *

Omake: Hiashi

Perhaps it was his fault. Perhaps if he had not killed the Cloud representative, he would not have had to lose his brother. Perhaps if he had trained his daughter harder, she would not have been so weak. Perhaps if he had been a better father, he would not have pushed so hard to turn his gentle daughter into a killer.

Perhaps he could have continued to train her when her mother died, instead of casting her to the side in favor of her younger sister. Perhaps he should not have encouraged the rivalry between his children in hopes of making them stronger. Perhaps he should have swallowed his pride years ago and shown his nephew the letter, or made his nephew his heir.

Perhaps, if his daughter looked less like his wife, and his nephew looked less like his brother, he would not feel so very haunted by the ghosts of his past.

Perhaps if he had been born second, his life would not be falling to pieces around him right now.

But his life was as it was, and somehow, he would find the strength to carry on, and make things right again.


End file.
